stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Wars Wiki
'Stick War 1' In a world called Ina'morata, you're surrounded by discriminate nations devoted to their individual nations technology and struggle for dominance. Each nation has developed its own unique way to defend 'and attack. Proud of their unique craft they have become obsessed to the point of worship, turning weapons to religion. Each believe that their way of life is the only way', and are dedicated to teaching their polices to all other nations through what 'there leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you will know it... war.The others are kno'wn as: "Archidons," the way of the archer, "Swordwrath," the way of the sword, "Magikill," the way of the mage, and "Speartons," the way of the Spear. You are the leader of the nation called "Order", your way is of peace and knowledge, your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the technologys from each nation along the way. 'Stick War 2 a.k.a Stick Empires' Following the success of Stick War a new flash game is created by Jason Whitham (CRAZY JAY) & ' '''Winston Zhang. Thus Stick Empires was born, a online mu ltiplier game. Like it's predecessor Stick War, it has the same units but new and cooler ones were added for new gameplay. The uprages are also changedfor balanced gameplay. Also a new empire was added which is known today as the Chaos Empire. The setting is still set at Inamorata where the Order Empire rules it but an new enemy known as the Chaos Empire threaten its existance. The game is currently at beta stage but is opened for public. Once account has been confirmed you automatically unlocked the Order Empire.A member ship that costs $3.99 per month. With it you will unlock the Chaos Empire and its Armory. The Game play is quite easier than it's predecessor. Unlike Stick War, which you can only create 20 units, in Stick Empires allows infinite number of units to be built however the game itself will lag if too many units(for both sides) are built. Unlike in any other flash games, right click is usable. Also unlike before you can only controll a single unit, in Stick Empires you can now controll your whole army. UNITS: These are the different units that can be used in the game '(stick war)''' Miner-the simple miner. this unit goes to the mini mines to mine some gold. usually, the maximum gold it can collect is 100 unless you upgrade its bag. Swordwrath-a club man at first but can be upgraded to a swordsman, this unit is a strong unit and other swordwraths are no match to it. defence is good. Spearton-a strong unit which has a spear and a shield and it is very hard to beat. once it throws its spear it pulls out its sword and slaughters XD. Archidons-a basic unit. it holds a bow and arrow and shoots the enemies accurately. its head shots can kill a swordwrath in one hit. flame arrows are available on upgrade. Magikill-a strong unit. it has the power to stun you in one attack. it is slow but it can spawn Minions to aid it on battle. Guaranteed loss in melee combat. Giants-a very big unit that carries a large club and a man. Its attacks doesn't kill that much but it usually stuns the enemies. Good for Destroying Statues. (Stick War 2 a.k.a Stick Empires) Order 1. Miners: Collects resources gold and mana, able to construct walls. 2. Swordwrath: Inexpensive with average attack and health, able to Rage. 3. Archidons: Ranged with low health, able to out range the enemy. 4. Merics: Cleric with the ability to heal and cure. 5. Magikill: Leader of Order, powerful mage able to cast explosions, poison, and electric walls. 6. Speartons: Tanky with great health and armour, able to form a phalanx. 7. Shadowrath: Fast sneaky ninja with cloaking, poison and assassination. 8. Allbowtross: Slow flying ranged unit wheeling a crossbow, able to shoot flaming bolts. 9. Enslaved Giants: Chained up Chaos Giant that throws large boulders. Chaos: 1. Miners: Collects resources gold and mana, able to construct turrets. 2. Crawlers: A small fast inexpensive and powerful in packs. 3. Deads: Undead ranged unit that throws its own poisonous guts. 4. Marrowkai: A skeletal mage able to cast rows of deadly fists and summon reapers. 5. Medusas: Queen of the Chaos able to turn units to stone and spray pools of poison. 6. Bombers: Fast inexpensive quickly trained, able to explode and do massive area damage. 7. Juggerknights: A strong heavily armored knight able to charge and stun. 8. Eclipsors: Fast Flying ranged unit trained more quickly and cheaper then Albatross. 9. Giants: Wielding a large club and dead unit for a weapon it smashes the ground causing stun. Trivia *The Giant of Stick War 1 is reused again in Stick Empires but is only available for the Chaos Empire. *Order's giant however is an enslaved one. *A lot of parodies has been a gag in both games. For example is the Spearton Crazy Jay's own version of the Spartan Warrior, Shadowrath parody of the ninja, Medusa a mythical beast that can turn people into stone(same abilities in the game), Deads Crazy Jay's version of the zombie with a twist(throws guts instead of eating other's), Marrowkai Crazy Jays version of a Lich,a mythical creature that can summon grim reapers and is an undead mage and lastly the Bomber Crazy Jay's version of... well a suicide bomber. *In the Promotinal art of Stick Empires the Swordwrath has a samurai like helmet and is wielding a katana which is a parody to a samurai warrior. The Archidon also has a samurai-like helmet Category:Browse